Blaze Possible: Episode 5: Downhill
by kpFan739
Summary: The Solerton High School Ski Trip is here and Blaze and Silver are psyched for it, however there's just one problem...Blaze's parents are the chaperones. Meanwhile some mysterious DNA splicing laboratory experiments are occuring in the mountains so it's up to Blaze, Silver, and Cheese to find out what's going on.


**BLAZE POSSIBLE: DOWNHILL**

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast**

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Wade Load

Miles "Tails" Prowers as Wade Load

The Mammoth as Mr. Barkin

Rouge the Bat as Bonnie Rockwaller

Big the Cat as Dr. James Possible

Ember the Cat (OC) as Dr. Ann Possible

Mama Robotnik as DNAmy

**Chapter 1: Ski Trip Chaperones **

**Solerton High School (Mount Solerton Ski Trip) **

The students of Solerton High were going on a ski trip to Mount Solerton for the weekend. They were loading the buses and Mr. Mammoth was checking everyone off.

"Let's keep it moving people, Stoppable, stow that gear!" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

"Ay ay, Mr. Mammoth" Silver said while swinging his snowboard around, nearly whacking Rouge and Blaze.

"Hey!" Rouge told Silver.

"My bad" Silver said.

"Silver!?" Blaze said.

"Sorry BP, I'm just totally psyched" Silver responded.

"Tell me about it, it's been so long since I've skied without some crazed henchman after me" Blaze told Silver.

Cheese peeked his head out of Silver's pocket with a winter hat and scarf on.

"WOO HOO!" Cheese cheered.

"Chao, good to go" Silver said while patting Cheese's head.

Blaze gasped and saw Rotor boarding the bus looking sad.

"Oh look, Silver" Blaze told Silver while they looked at Rotor.

"Rotor the Walrus, he deserves out pity BP" Silver responded.

"So sad" Blaze added.

"The biggest trip of the school year" Silver responded.

"And his parents are the chaperones" Blaze added.

"Humiliation Nation" Silver said.

"Tragic, but better him than me" Blaze said in relief.

"Blazey!" Ember called to Blaze.

"Mom, what's the sitch, did I leave something at home?" Blaze asked.

"Not at all, honey, your friend, Rouge called us" Ember responded.

Rouge walked up from behind Blaze, giggled and waved at Blaze.

"The Walruses came down with the Sneeze Bomb at the last minute" Ember explained.

Rotor watched Blaze and her parents from the bus and high fived the girl behind him happily.

"So we grabbed our gear, dropped the boys at Nana's and "Two-Tailed" it right over" Big added.

"WAIT, YOU DON'T MEAN!..." Blaze shouted in fear.

"Meet our new ski trip chaperones, smile" Rouge said while taking a picture of Blaze and her parents.

Big and Ember were having fun, Blaze however was in Humiliation Nation.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Outside the bus**

"You know, it just occurred to me, some people might find it humiliating to have their parents along on a class outing, especially one with a big photo spread in the yearbook" Rouge told Blaze.

"You did this to me on purpose, Rouge!" Blaze said angrily.

"You are so paranoid, I think you're parents are…cute" Rouge responded.

"What you got there, Dr. P?" Silver asked Big.

"My homemade snowboard, I'm ready for shreddy!" Big responded.

"Excuse me?" Silver asked.

"Dad's trying to act cool, I'm doomed" Blaze said in embarrassment.

**On the bus**

"Ooh, I know a fun travel game that Blazey used to love on family trips" Ember said.

"When she wasn't begging for a rest stop" Big added.

Everyone on the bus was laughing, except for Silver and Blaze of course.

"Incredible" Silver said while reading a newspaper.

"I know, Rouge will pay for this" Blaze responded.

"No, I mean this, check it out BP, we're heading straight into the lair of the beast" Silver explained while handing Blaze the newspaper.

"The Snowbeast of Mt. Solerton Makes Tracks?" Blaze asked while reading the paper.

Cheese started chittering in fear.

"Right, from the same hard-hitting journalist who broke the "Chaos Frog" story" Blaze told Silver.

"I was personally touched with Chaos Frog's struggle to fit into a world that could never truly accept him…by being kidnapped by a giant talking egg!" Silver responded.

"Silver, look at this picture, it could be anything" Blaze said while showing Silver the picture.

"That's why the Wonder is offering 5,000 Rings for a clear photo of the beast" Silver told Blaze.

Everyone was looking at Silver strangely.

"You don't really believe that hooey, do you Stoppable?" Mr. Mammoth asked Silver.

"Well…" Silver responded.

"Thank you, Mr. Mammoth, some of us have real issues to deal with" Blaze told Silver.

"Like helping your parents with the sing-along?" Silver asked.

"Here we go" Ember announced.

"Join in, Blazey, did you know that Blaze has a beautiful singing voice?" Big asked everyone.

Big and Ember started singing.

"99 BOTTLES OF CHAOS COLA ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF CHAOS, YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 99 BOTTLES OF CHAOS COLA ON THE WALL!" Big and Ember sang, even Silver was singing it.

Blaze hid under the seat in embarrassment.

They sang throughout the bus ride while Blaze was in Humiliation Nation.

**Ski Mount Solerton **

The bus finally made it to the Mount Solerton, everyone was getting off the bus.

"Make sure you collect all your personal belongings!" Big announced.

"Ready to find that Snowbeast?" Mr. Mammoth asked Silver.

"Mr. M, I don't get it, you said…" Silver said as Mr. Mammoth put his hand over Silver's mouth.

"Stoppable, do you want to whole class going after the five Gs?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

"Oh, I got you, what about Cheese?" Silver asked.

"Tell you what, Stoppable, you help me get that photo and I'll cut you in for 2%, how you divvy it with your onion-headed pal, that's your business" Mr. Mammoth responded.

"Deal, catch you later, BP!" Silver called to Blaze.

"Silver, where are you going?" Blaze asked.

"That reminds me of the cutest Blazey story" Ember said from a distance.

Blaze groaned and walked over.

"So, we're on our first family ski trip, Blazey's two years old and she takes off her clothes in the middle of the lodge" Ember told Rouge and two other students.

Blaze rushed over to her mom and stopped her.

"Mom, not now, not ever" Blaze told her mom.

"Oh, honey, two year olds have been known to strut around stark naked, am I right?" Ember responded.

"Absolutely, please go on" Rouge responded as she took another photo.

Silver and Mr. Mammoth were climbing the mountain searching for the Snowbeast.

"Shouldn't we have mules or Sherpas or something? When I snow-hike with Blaze, we get Sherpas" Silver asked Mr. Mammoth.

"You're not traveling with the pep squad today, son, up here, you gotta earn your 2%" Mr. Mammoth responded.

"Wait a minute, you hear something?" Mr. Mammoth asked Silver.

"Teeth chattering, knees knocking, bladder sloshing?,That's me" Silver responded.

"Shh, listen" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

Suddenly Mr. Mammoth and Silver heard a loud roar, they think it might have been the Snowbeast.

"Snowbeast!" Silver and Mr. Mammoth said simultaneously.

"Get a move on, Stoppable!" Mr. Mammoth told Silver as they both ran past the trees.

"It's on, it's on!" Silver responded.

"Over there" Mr. Mammoth said.

Silver heard a thump from the tree beside him.

"Wait, it changed direction" Silver told Mr. Mammoth.

Silver and Mr. Mammoth started running the other direction to catch the Snowbeast and heard a loud growl.

"AHH!" They both exclaimed.

The Snowbeast stomps were making the ground vibrate and Silver and Mr. Mammoth slipped off a snowy hill, fell off the cliff, and smashed into the ice.

"Cheese, Cheese, you okay?" Silver asked Cheese.

"Mhm" Cheese responded.

"Where's Mr. Mammoth?" Silver asked.

Mr. Mammoth pushed Silver up out of the ice.

"*Grunts* It got away" Mr. Mammoth said.

They heard the Snowbeast roar again, Cheese wimpered in fear and ran behind Silver.

"It's coming back" Silver said.

They saw a creepy shadow walking towards them; Silver and Cheese were cowering in fear. Mr. Mammoth took out his camera and started taking pictures of the figure.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Silver and Cheese screamed.

"Calm down Stoppable, it's a woman" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

An overweight lady with a strange mustache on her face was waving at them.

"Thanks for noticing" she said.

"Well, you know, you're obviously, you know, female" Mr. Mammoth responded.

Silver took Cheese off his face.

"Whew, we thought you were the Snowbeast" Silver told the lady.

"Not that you look beastly in any way, ma'am" Mr. Mammoth added.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you believe that silly fairy tale" the lady responded.

"No, no, no" "Oh, no, oh, no" Silver and Mr. Mammoth said simultaneously.

I'm Mama Robotnik, pleased to meet you, Mr…" Mama Robotnik said.

"Mammoth, Steve Mammoth" Mr. Mammoth completed her sentence.

"Say, Stevie" Mama Robotnik said while blinking her eyelashes at Mr. Mammoth.

"I prefer Steve" Mr. Mammoth responded.

"That makes two of us, rawr! Anyhoo, I got all turned around up here, would you mind leading me back to the lodge?" Mama Robotnik asked Mr. Mammoth.

"Actually we…" Mr. Mammoth said as Silver interrupted him.

"Would be tickled pink!" Silver added.

"*Giggles* Pink is my favorite color!" Mama Robotnik responded.

"Excuse us" Mr. Mammoth told Mama Robotnik as he took Silver by the arm and carried him away.

"What about the photos?" Mr. Mammoth asked Silver.

"The photos can wait, Mr. M, you got a lady on the line, come on Stevie" Silver told Mr. Mammoth.

"Stoppable" Mr. Mammoth said irritated.

"Stevie, the lodge awaits us!" Mama Robotnik called to Mr. Mammoth.

"Mr. Mammoth, babe magnet" Silver told Mr. Mammoth.

"Drop it Stoppable!" Mr. Mammoth responded.

"Ma'am, please follow me!" Mr. Mammoth told Mama Robotnik.

"To the ends of the earth, Stevie" Mama Robotnik said.

Just as Mama Robotnik, Mr. Mammoth, and Silver were leaving, some heavy footsteps were approaching, and a mysterious creature came out of nowhere and started roaring which looked like a mix between a rabbit and a rhinoceros.

**Chapter 2: Worse Than Humiliation Nation **

**Back at the lodge**

Rouge was talking to Blaze's dad, Big about his homemade snowboard, she's planning to embarrass Blaze even more.

"So, you built your own snowboard, Dr. Possible?" Rouge asked Big.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what you can cobble together with odds and ends from around the Space Center" Big responded.

"I'd love to see it in action" Rouge said as she took out her camera.

Luckily Blaze managed to stop them just in time.

"Whoa! Slow down there, dad" Blaze told her dad.

"Blazey?" Big asked.

"Yours is so much cooler than everyone else's, you don't want to bum out the other guys, do you?" Blaze asked.

"Gosh, Blazey, I don't want to bum anybody out" Big responded.

"Good, dad, real good" Blaze told Big as she walked over to Rouge.

"Is everything okay, Blaze? You seem kinda stressed" Rouge asked Blaze.

"Blaze!" Silver screamed as he skid right in front of Rouge with his snowboard and got snow in her hair.

"Oh! You did that on purpose!" Rouge shouted.

"Now who's paranoid, Rouge? It was an accident" Blaze told Rouge.

Rouge exclaimed and walked away angrily while Silver was slipping but he managed to keep his balance.

"Oh, I owe you one" Blaze told Silver.

"It was nothing" Silver responded as he was about to slip again but Blaze grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her and saved him.

"Find your snow monster?" Blaze asked.

"Mm-mmm" Cheese shook his head.

"Shh, how much do you know?" Silver asked quietly.

Blaze shook her head.

Mr. Mammoth and Mama Robotnik were walking outside together.

"I'm gonna buy, Y-O-U a mug of hot cocoa, Stevie" Mama Robotnik told Mr. Mammoth.

"That's really not necessary, I need to get back to the slopes" Mr. Mammoth responded.

"With mini marshmallows" Mama Robotnik added.

They were walking past Blaze and Silver, Blaze noticed the stuffed Chao plush dangling from Mama Robotnik's neck.

"Hey an Otter Chao" Blaze said to Mama Robotnik.

"That's right, you collect Cuddle Chao?" Mama Robotnik asked Blaze.

"*Stammers* Well, I've seen them at the mall, no big" Blaze responded.

Blaze's mom walked up to them.

"Seen them, Blazey went wild for those little things" Ember said.

"I'm the past president of the Cuddle Chao Collectors' Club! It's so nice to find a fellow Cuddler" Mama Robotnik said while hugging Blaze.

Rouge took a picture of that.

"You two must have so much in common" Rouge told Mama Robotnik.

"You meet the nicest people at Cuddle functions, don't you?" Mama Robotnik asked Blaze.

"Well, I've never gone" Blaze responded.

"So, Blazey, who's your fave? Mine's Otter Chao, obviously" Mama Robotnik asked Blaze.

"Well, it was a long time ago" Blaze responded as Ember interrupted.

"What was that one you would never let me wash?" Ember asked.

"I don't…" Blaze said as Ember finally remembered.

"Panda Chao, that's it, you still sleep with that little guy, don't you? So cute, Little Panda Chao" Ember said.

Rouge was chuckling evilly at Blaze's humiliation.

Blaze went back to the lodge, Silver was approached her.

"Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Rouge knows about Panda Chao, hope is lost" Blaze responded.

"That's harsh, can I borrow the Blazunicator?" Silver asked.

Blaze handed Silver the Blazunicator.

"Your concern touches me" Blaze told Silver.

"Tails, what's the Snowbeast sitch?" Silver asked Tails.

"I've got no historical sightings, no local legends, nothing" Tails responded.

"You pulled Tails in on this?" Blaze asked.

"Only if he delivers" Silver responded.

"What were you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Not about the Weekly Wonder reward, if that's what you're thinking" Silver responded.

"Mammoth already has me down for 10%" Tails told Silver.

"Ten?" Silver asked.

"If I deliver" Tails responded.

"Fine, just call me if you find anything" Silver told Tails.

"Keep it, Tails might want to share some beastie breakthrough" Blaze told Silver.

"You want to come with me and Mammoth and track it?" Silver asked Blaze.

Big was walking outside the lodge and heard Blaze talking to Silver.

"Don't you get it Silver? This weekend is now strictly damage control, if I don't stay on top of my parents every minute, I'll never be able to show my face in school again, I'm in Humiliation Nation" Blaze told Silver.

Big was heartbroken because of what Blaze said to Silver. Mr. Mammoth walked over to them to fetch Silver.

"Let's move Stoppable, before that Robotnik woman force-feeds me cocoa again" Mr. Mammoth told Silver as they walked off.

Mr. Mammoth and Silver were walking through the woods and Silver tripped in one of the beast's footprints.

"I think we're getting close" Silver said.

Mr. Mammoth took pictures of the footprints.

"Something moved" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

"It didn't sound beast-sized" Silver added.

They saw the trees shaking, something was behind them.

Silver cowered behind Mr. Mammoth who was about to take a picture, however it turned out to just be a dog.

"It's just a dog, hey pup, what are you doing out here?" Mr. Mammoth asked the dog as he was about to pet it.

The dog was about to pinch Mr. Mammoth with crab claws, it was a Dog-Crab Chao creature, with crab claws and legs.

"Cheese and crackers!" Mr. Mammoth shouted.

"Now that's a mixed breed" Silver said.

Mr. Mammoth was about to take a picture of it, the Dog-Crab Chao was snapping its claws at him, but ran off when it heard a loud stomp.

The Rabbit-Rhino Chao monster from before jumped from the trees and roared.

"Snowbeast" Silver said in fear.

Mama Robotnik showed up to stop the beast.

"No! You naughty, naughty beastie, you shouldn't have run off like that, you had mommy all worried" Mama Robotnik told the beast.

The beast sat down and whined.

"Robotnik, in the nick of Psychokinetic time, you tamed the beast, you saved me" Silver said while hugging Mama Robotnik.

"Why did it listen to her?" Mr. Mammoth asked suspiciously.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Silver said repeatedly while shaking Mama Robotnik's hand.

"Why did she say mommy?" Mr. Mammoth asked.

"Ooh, you're a clever one Stevie, GET THE CAMERA!" Mama Robotnik told her henchmen that came out of nowhere.

The henchmen took the camera from Mr. Mammoth.

"Hey, that's mine!" Mr. Mammoth told the henchmen.

"She wants the reward!" Silver said.

The henchman holding the camera crushed it with his own hand.

"Or not" Silver added.

Mr. Mammoth took off one of the henchmen's ski masks, revealing a pig head. Mr. Mammoth gasped at the shocking image.

"Don't be a pig" Silver said as he slowly removed the other guy's mask.

It was Scratch the Robot Chicken.

"WAHAHAHA!" Scratch laughed.

Silver started babbling.

The pig snuck up from behind Mr. Mammoth and hit him on the head with a giant lump of snow, knocking him out.

"Take them to the lab" Mama Robotnik said.

Scratch grabbed Silver by his backpack and carried him to Mama Robotnik's laboratory.

"Let me go, let me go!" Silver told Scratch.

Mama Robotnik climbed on the Rabbit-Rhino Chao's back and rode off to the lab while Scratch and the pig followed, carrying Silver and Mr. Mammoth.

A spy camera popped out of the ground, Tails was watching Silver and Mr. Mammoth get taken away.

"Silver, Mr. Mammoth? I'll get Blaze" Tails said while typing on his keyboard.

The Blazunicator grew a rocket booster and ski blades and rocketed off to Blaze.

Meanwhile Big was building a snowman while two of the Solerton girls walked past him.

"Nice outfit, Dr. Possible, it's like, Retro-Genesis" One of the girls said to Big.

"Groovy" Big responded.

The girls laughed and walked off and Blaze groaned at her dad.

"I was making small talk, forgive me if that's out of bounds" Big told Blaze.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"We better get going dear, we wouldn't want Blazey to be in Humiliation Nation" Ember said.

"You heard me?" Blaze asked.

Big and Ember walked away from Blaze without saying anything.

"Oh, smooth move, Blaze" Blaze said to herself.

Suddenly the Blazunicator rocketed over to Blaze.

"Blaze!" Tails shouted.

"Tails?" Blaze asked.

"We've got a situation" Tails told Blaze.

Scratch and the pig were tying Silver, Cheese, and Mr. Mammoth to Mama Robotnik's splicer.

"Oh, you can't just go gallivanting all over the mountain, imagine what people must think" Mama Robotnik told the Rhino-Rabbit.

"What is this place?" Mr. Mammoth asked Mama Robotnik.

"Just my homey little genetics engineering lab, let me show you my favorite part" Mama Robotnik said as she turned on the lights, showing a large shelf of stuffed Cuddle Chao dolls.

"Sweet mother of pearl" Mr. Mammoth said.

"Uh?" Silver asked.

"Every Cuddle Chao ever made" Mama Robotnik told Silver and Mr. Mammoth.

"That's a lot of plush, lady" Mr. Mammoth told Mama Robotnik.

"I collected them all, but it wasn't enough" Mama Robotnik said as a bell dinged.

"Cookies" Mama Robotnik announced as she went to her oven.

"Question" Silver said.

"Yes?" Mama Robotnik asked.

"What's up with the monsters?" Silver asked.

"I wanted more, to go where no Cuddler had gone before, Life-sized living Cuddle Chao" Mama Robotnik explained.

"That's quite a leap" Mr. Mammoth said.

"Not if you're one of the world's foremost bio-geneticists, they called me DeaNnA (DNA) Robotnik, they said I was mad at the Chao Con, gingersnap?" Mama Robotnik said while offering Mr. Mammoth a gingersnap.

"Lady, you are…" Mr. Mammoth said as Mama Robotnik interrupted him.

"Special?" Mama Robotnik asked.

"You are sick…and WRONG!" Mr. Mammoth shouted.

"You're just a meanie, Stevie, but I can fix that" Mama Robotnik said while grinning evilly.

**Chapter 3: The Experiment, Superstar Edition **

Blaze was shredding on her snowboard, and took out the Blazunicator.

"Tails, try searching the Cuddle Chao website, they profile all major Cuddlers, er, collectors" Blaze told Tails.

"How'd you know that?" Tails asked.

"I logged on a few times, okay? They're a good investment" Blaze responded.

Tails went on the website and found Mama Robotnik's profile.

"Good call, Blaze" Tails told Blaze.

"She's a bio-geneticist?" Blaze asked.

"That's not all, she was kicked out of her university for unorthodox splicing experiments, her nickname was DeaNnA Robotnik" Tails explained.

"An out of control, geneticist, I should have paid more attention to Silver's crazed Snowbeast talk, we need to hurry, Tails, is there a satellite that can scan the mountain for geological anomalies?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Natch, hoping we might find a hidden scientific lab?" Tails asked.

"If it's not asking too much" Blaze responded.

"You're on a roll, artificial reinforcements in a large cavern to the north" Tails explained.

"I'm there" Blaze said as she jumped off the side of the mountain on her snowboard and shredded over to the lab. When she found the base, Blaze took out her binoculars and spotted some security cameras. Blaze jumped over the camera with her snowboard and zipped into the lab.

Mama Robotnik was about to splice Mr. Mammoth with Cheese.

"Wait, why punish Cheese? Mammoth's the one you're mad at" Silver told Mama Robotnik.

"That's it Stoppable, you can kiss your 2% goodbye" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

"We could have been so cute together, Stevie, well, now you'll find out what it's like to be genetically fused with a Chao" Mama Robotnik said to Mr. Mammoth.

"Huh?" Mr. Mammoth said as he looked over at Cheese, Cheese chittered and waved at him.

"You are one twisted sister!" Mr. Mammoth told Mama Robotnik.

Scratch and the pig put Mr. Mammoth and Cheese inside the machine. Cheese waved at Silver, looking sad, Silver waved back and it looked like he was about to cry.

Mama Robotnik activated her splicing machine, electricity was flying all over the place.

Blaze hid behind one of the machines to see what she was up against.

Suddenly she heard a cat meow, Blaze looked behind her and saw a Cat-Snake Chao and tied her up. Blaze tried to get it off but she tripped on one of the steps and fell down the stairs. She landed right in Mama Robotnik's Cuddle Chao collection.

"Let them go, DeaNnA Robotnik or I'll…" Blaze said as she looked at the Cuddle Chao she was holding.

"Panda Chao, Superstar Edition? They only made twelve of these" Blaze said.

Scratch and the pig ran over to catch Blaze, but she threw the Cuddle Chao at their faces, knocking them down. Mama Robotnik whistled at the Rhino-Rabbit Chao monster.

The Rhino-Rabbit Chao monster jumped in front of Blaze and growled.

"AHH!" Blaze exclaimed as she backed away, but the monster got her and hopped over to Mama Robotnik.

"If you like Cuddle Chao, Blazey, wait till you see my genetic zipper in action" Mama Robotnik said she spliced Mr. Mammoth with Cheese.

A Mammoth Chao emerged from the machine and started growling.

"Cheese, you're a mutant!" Silver said shocked.

"Gross" Blaze said.

"Mammoth Chao Man, my greatest splicing success yet" Mama Robotnik said while hugging its face.

Blaze looked at the Rhino-Rabbit Chao and smiled, she has a plan.

"Hey, Snowy, looks like your mommy's got a new favorite" Blaze told the monster.

The Rhino-Rabbit Chao monster looked at Mama Robotnik and the Mammoth Chao Man and looked jealous and enraged.

"She doesn't care about you, you're just another Jazware collectible to her" Blaze continued.

The Rhino-Rabbit Chao dropped Blaze and, snarled at the Mammoth Chao Man, and charged at it. They started fighting each other.

"Stop it, stop it this instant!" Mama Robotnik told the creatures.

Blaze rushed over to Silver and unhooked him from the machine.

Silver babbled but Blaze shushed him.

"There's room in my heart for all of you!" Mama Robotnik said to the creatures.

The Rhino-Rabbit Chao pushed Mammoth Chao Man into a wall, charged at it, the Mammoth Chao ducked, the Rhino-Rabbit Chao hit the wall and got kicked away. The Mammoth Chao Man was growling and started destroying the machine.

"Thanks BP, we gotta get Cheese back" Silver told Blaze.

"And Mr. Mammoth" Blaze added.

"Right him too" Silver responded.

The Mammoth Chao Man took one of the machine pieces and threw it at Blaze and Silver, luckily they dodged it.

"No, these materials are unstable!" Mama Robotnik said.

"According to my readings, the whole place is gonna blow!" Tails told Blaze and Silver.

The Mammoth Chao Man grabbed Silver and lifted him up.

"Mr. Mammoth no!" Blaze said to the monster.

"Cheese, I know you're in there, buddy, it's me!" Silver told the monster.

Mammoth Chao Man was snarling, but Cheese suddenly remembered Silver.

"Aww" Cheese said.

"That's my Cheese" Silver said.

Mammoth Chao Man went back to snarling, but Blaze pushed it into the machine, activated it, and turned Mr. Mammoth and Cheese back to normal.

Cheese came out, wimpering and wearing Mr. Mammoth's clothes.

"Cheese, you're okay!" Silver said happily.

"Mmm-hmm" Cheese nodded.

"And you're wearing Mammoth's clothes" Silver noticed.

"Then what's Mr. Mammoth wearing?" Blaze asked.

"Stoppable, I need pants!" Mr. Mammoth told Silver.

Blaze and Silver looked at Mr. Mammoth all shocked.

Luckily they found a robe for Mr. Mammoth to wear.

"Let's evacuate people" Mr. Mammoth told Silver, Blaze, and Cheese.

The building started crumbling.

"Just once, I wish the bad guys' lair didn't have to blow up" Blaze said annoyed.

"No!" Mama Robotnik shouted as she ran to her collection.

"You have to leave" Blaze told Mama Robotnik.

"No, No! Not without my Cuddle Chao!" Mama Robotnik said while gathering up her Cuddle Chao.

Blaze, Silver, Cheese, and Mr. Mammoth rushed out of the lair just in time before it exploded.

"We made it" Silver said happily.

"Great, now I've got to find my parents to apologize" Blaze said.

Suddenly the mountain started rumbling.

"You might not get the chance" Mr. Mammoth told Blaze.

AVALANCHE!" They all shouted simultaneously as they started running from the avalanche.

"We'll never outrun it" Mr. Mammoth said.

Big showed up on his tricked out snowboard with rocket boosters on it.

"No way!" Blaze said.

"Get ready, no time to stop" Big said as he grabbed Blaze, Silver, Cheese, and Mr. Mammoth.

"Hang on, this could get gnarly" Big said as he activated the rocket boosters and blasted away from the avalanche and jumped over a cliff.

"There they are!" Ember told everyone.

"Awesome ride, Dr. P" Silver told Big.

Big, Blaze, Silver, Cheese, and Mr. Mammoth blasted over to the group.

"Way to go, wow, that was amazing, I could never do that!" The Solerton kids cheered.

"Dad, you're amazing" Blaze told Big.

"Oh, no big" Big responded as Blaze hugged him.

The police took Mama Robotnik away.

"Come see me, Stevie" Mama Robotnik told Mr. Mammoth.

Mr. Mammoth started shivering in fear and Mama Robotnik kissed the car window as the police car took her away.

"Mom, I am so sorry" Blaze told Ember.

"Don't worry, honey, your father and I were teenagers once, sometimes we forget what it's like" Ember responded and hugged Blaze.

Once again Rouge took a photo of them hugging.

"Isn't this a sweet moment?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge!" A woman called from behind.

"Mom?" Rouge asked horrified.

A female bat wearing a pink jacket, pink gloves, and glasses was standing behind Rouge.

"Pumpkin!" Rouge's mom said as she went over to Rouge and hugged her tightly.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Rouge asked angrily.

"I heard you kids needed more chaperones, so I just rushed right up" She responded while pinching Rouge's chin.

"But, you can't" Rouge said.

"Now Rou-Rou, don't go flying off the handle" Rouge's mom said.

"Rou-Rou?" Silver asked.

"If everything is just so, little Rou-Rou goes straight to pieces…like the Master Emerald" She continued.

** BAH DUM SHH! **kpFan739 the Hedgehog played the Punchline drum solo.

"But why? Who called you?" Rouge asked angrily.

"There's too many kids for just us to handle, and I figured if Blazey got to enjoy having her parents around, why not you too Rouge?" Ember told Rouge as she winked at her.

"This is gonna be such fun, you have to introduce me to every single one of your little classmates" Rouge's mom said while walking with Rouge.

"You rock mom" Blaze told her mom.

"You rock too, Blazey" Ember responded as the two of them hugged each other again.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
